She is the Sunlight
by IceMageNinjaTalia
Summary: Natsu has been stuck in the past of the accident that took his parents, blaming himself for the incident. What will happen when he meets a blonde beauty who brings the sunlight back into his life? (Summery changed from within story) request: listen to the songs mentioned it will make more sense. WARNING: VERY SAD MOMENTS INVOLVED YOU WILL CRY Nalu at the very end.


**Another one shot. This one has been inspired by "She is the Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday. Of course it's Nalu duh. Story also includes their song Shattered. Enjoy~**

 _Summery: Natsu's life changed after his parents death. He writes tragic songs and sings them. He hasn't seen the sunlight, but what if the clouds open and shine on him? Nalu Tragedy turned love story._

 _She is the Sunlight_

 _Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding_

I sang in silence as the rain pounded on my bedroom window. The sunlight, I rarely see it anymore. I haven't seen it since the day of my parents funeral….3 days after the accident I caused. I was driving the car, trying to impress my parents.

It was 3 years ago, my Dad taught me early on how to drive and I was driving carefully with them in the car. There was a truck that had crossed over too fast and I hit him.

The funeral was packed with people, some who knew my parents. A lot of the people gave me pitied looks. Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Loke, and Sting came with me to the funeral and glared at anyone who tried to give me a pity stare. My friends knew my parents for years since 3 of them I knew since childhood and I met two during my childhood.

 _Fall into your sunlight_

A month after the funeral, I had stopped eating. Erza and Lisanna knew because we had lunch hour together and they would always hear my stomach growl loudly. Gray almost busted down my front door when he found out, demanding he live with me until I'm finally over my deep long depression.

Gray dropped his bags on my door step and walked towards me that day. He grabbed me by my shirt. "You IDIOT!" his voice was cracked. He ran one hand through his oddly shagged black hair. "Y-you can't do this shit, Natsu! You can't blame yourself, bro! The drunk driver shouldn't have even been on the road to begin with, you know it was his fault. Don't blame yourself and don't put yourself through this shit." Gray half shoved me away as he tried to gather his composure, afraid he'll cry in front of me.

"Gomenasai…i… I didn't mean to worry you, or the others." My voice was barely there it sounded almost robotic. Gray, finally finding his composure, pulls me into the kitchen so he can make us some food.

 _The future's open wide, beyond believing_

He sets a big ass burger on a plate and puts it in front of me on the dinning room table. "Sit down and eat." Gray helped himself to a chair as well and bit into his. I take a seat and take a bite of the burger. Tears start trickling down my face as a smile breaks out on my face as I hold back chest raking sobs. Gray pushes his plate away and stands up and comes to my end of the table. He pats my back, a caring smile on his face.

After I finish my burger I sob into my hands. Not even sniffles, it was full on gasping and cries of pain. Kinda like how some girls cry. Gray continues to pat my back and slides his unfinished burger towards me to eat. "You need it more than I do right now." I almost took Gray's hand off as he pulled the plate towards me. I dug into his burger like a dying man.

 _To know why, hope dies_

Gray talks to me as I cry into myself. "Your lucky it was my ass who showed up." He chuckles slightly still patting my back. "If Gajeel had been the one to show up… whoo, your ass would've been airborn through your bedroom window." I choked back tears and almost barked out a laugh. He was right, I would've been.

Since that day almost 3 years ago, Gray has been living with me. He continues to make sure I eat. He leaves me alone sometimes because he found out that often I daze out and start singing. He finds it almost haunting because all the songs I sing are tragic. Mostly since I wrote them that way.

 _Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

Sting once told me that because I write tragic songs, that I should sing them to others. People will know of my tragedy through my songs and it will touch them and heal them as well when they get to where I am. Songs help deal with the loss.

My music could help people. So I hooked with Mira who works at a bar. She said I could come by whenever and sing my songs to whoever's there. I mostly come Fridays because the bar is packed full. The first time I did it, I had smiled. My friends were so proud, that they made it tradition to come and support me.

It was one of those days. The rain finally stop pounding my window until it was just cloudy outside like it usually was in Magnolia. Gray comes to my bedroom door, wearing his usual clothing. Navy button down shirt, black stretched jeans, white thigh length trench coat.

 _Suspended in a compromise_

"Natsu, C'mon! the guys are downstairs in the van." I nod as I quickly and yet effortlessly pull on my gray faded hoodie, black skinny jeans and brown sneakers. I followed him down the stairs and out my front door, locking it behind us.

Gajeel's in the driver's seat of his old mini van. Sting took passanger seat with the window rolled down. "Yo, Pinky! Get moving, bro! Erza and the girls are gonna meet us there." I looked a little confused. "Girls? What other girls are there besides Juvia, Lisanna and Erza?" Loke had popped open the vans sliding side door while I spoke.

Gray climbed in to the van, making Loke move back a row so he can close the door back shut after I get my ass in. Sting just waved off what I said. "Just get in, Natsu-san!" I give Sting a do-you-think-I'm-stupid look.

 _The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

Loke groaned and spoke up. "Erza had mentioned that she was bringing some friends she met at school. NOW GET IN THE FRIGGIN' VAN!" I rolled my eyes and climbed inside the van. Loke slammed the door back as Gajeel pulled away quickly from my driveway.

"SLOW DOWN, METAL ASS!" Gray screamed as Gajeel sped the van up as he did a right turn. "Shut up Ice queen. I know what I'm doing!" the black haired male retorted as the blonde in the front seat lets the wind blow into the car, whipping their hair all around.

"I should've stayed in bed today…" I whined, holding my stomach a bit. Sting laughed, his blonde hair getting messed up the worst since being right next to the open window. "Lighten up, Natsu-san. Things get better." He says that after Gajeel almost rearends a squirrel.

 _Somehow, Sundown_

"What the fuck, Gajeel? You almost ran over that squirrel's ass!" Loke shouts from the back seat behind me and Gray. "Shut up you whiny brat!" Gajeel barked as he landed the van in the parking lot of the bar. The van leaned off to the side before crashing down on all wheels.

Loke pulled the door open and the three of us landed on the black top. "I feel nauscious." I groaned my face pressed into the parking lot ground. Sting hopped out of the passanger seat and looked down at the three of us.

"You dude's ok?" He helped us up one at a time. I was a bit wobbly on my feet but didn't make it noticable. "C'mon asswipes!" Gajeel barked out again as he had Gray's guitar slung over his shoulder and Loke's piano under his arm. Gajeel always leaves his drums at the bar since it was too tedious to carry around in the van.

 _And finding Answers,_

Gray ran after Gajeel screaming. "Hey give me that!" Loke follow suit for the same reason. "Gajeel Redfox, don't you **dare** drop that!" He hissed on the dare part of his sentence as the duo wrestled their instruments from the ganster looking male. Both me and Sting walk close behind but not close enough to get brought into the fray.

The bar was semi loud, a couple chairs being thrown here and there. Mira, the head barmaid and waitress, was there to greet us. "Yatta, you made it!" We all greet her a hello. We all took a seat at the bar area and chat up with Mira. "When do we start?" I asked, normally I was only around at the bar if I was performing, nothing else.

"Nani, Natsu? What's the hurry?" Mira pouts like a puppy. She sighed as well. "I hardly see you at all. Lisanna and I care about you, ya know?" I groaned at her response. Lisanna used to crush on me before she met Sting and is now dating his blonde ass. "I know, Mira! Speaking of which, did Erza and her friends show up?" I quickly changed the subject to something I was curious about.

 _Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_

"They showed up about 20 minutes ago. They're sitting by the stage." Mira busies herself with cleaning the beer glasses. "Thanks Mira." Gray called back as the 5 of us walk towards a large table with a bunch of different hair colored girls. Erza's hair is the most eyecatching, it being long and scarlet red. She had it up in a pony tail, within the pony tail was a braid. She wore a simple black dress that ties behind her neck showing off her arms, back and shows some of her chest. Her bark brown eyes had a bit of eyeshadow on them.

Juvia, Gray's girlfriend had her curly ocean blue hair swept up in a pinup but left some of her hair down to frame her simple face and her darker blue eyes. She wore an oceanic like dress, as if it belonged to a mermaid rather than a girl who's never been near the beach. It had little patterns on it that looked like bubbles as if it was a scene from the ocean.

Lisanna had her short white hair straightened out and fluffied up, making it look poofy. Her crystal clear blue eyes gazed all around the group of girls. She wore a nice deep violet dress which was more simple than Erza's, being with skinny straps, a black belt across the waist of the dress, and small layered ruffles towards the bottom of the dress, ending at her lower thigh.

 _Passing the graves of the unknown_

The short girl next to Lisanna had shaggy short sky bluish hair that was being managed by a bandana that matched her orange and white flora dress that ended at her knees. She wore strappy sandals that actually went with the outfit. She too had brown eyes.

The girl next to Erza was a young looking girl, who had long sapphire blue hair that were pulled up into two large pigtails. She wore a deep green dress that had long sleeves and a slim length that ended just above her knees but considering she was as short as the girl next to Lisanna, it didn't matter.

Now the girl next to Juvia. She was something else entirely, she shined like sunlight in the dimly lit room. She had bright blonde hair as if god stole the shade of the sun and put it in her hair. She had brown eyes but they almost seemed dazzling. I almost blushed instantly just looking at her.

 _As reasons cloud my eyes, with splendor fading_

She wore a bright red mini dress, the dress ending just an inch or so from her ass but wore black leggings under the dress to cover up that fault. The dress was a bit lacy, from the sleeves to the edges of the ruffles it had on it. She had her hair down unlike the rest of the girls but had a side braid.

Loke, who was wearing a white shirt under a gray vest with styling dress pants along with red and black high tops instead of dress shoes, spoke to them first after we crossed over to them from the bar. "Hello, Ladies.~" Erza, Juvia and Lisanna were the only ones to roll their eyes and let out a groan each.

Lisanna and Juvia both sprung up from their seats and attack their boyfriends. Lisanna almost jumped into Sting's arms while Juvia almost pounced onto Gray from behind. The two boys laugh at their girlfriend's antics. Gajeel grumbled in annoyance. "Get a room." Both males flick the black haired male the bird.

 _Illusions of the sunlight_

"Ignore the party poopster." Loke bonked Gajeel on the head. The black hair male has his usual fingerless gloves on but was actually more dressed up than usual. He wore a black jean jacket with a rock band t-shirt under it. He wore torn up black jeans with a chain clipped to his belt loop. His boots were still the same ever: big, bulky and studded.

Sting wore a grey tank shirt, a dark gray vest coat that had more metal on it than fabric, white cut off jeans and black sneakers. He had a crinkled bracelet on one wrist and a sweat band on his other.

Gajeel grabbed Loke's fist and tug it behind the ginger haired male's back so fast you could hear the cracks and creaks of his bones in his arm. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Uncle. Uncle. Uncle." Loke whimpered but didn't make it sound like he was in pain.

 _And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

Erza gave Gajeel a look. "Drop his arm, Gajeel." The black hair male complied but didn't look thrilled about the scarlet ordering him around. I look down at Erza and ask the question the rest of the guys were also wondering. "Hey Erza?" I asked, catching both her and the blonde's gaze. I scratch the back of my fluffed up pink hair, thanks stupid car windows.

"What is it?" The scarlet asked. I blushed, finally noticing the blonde staring at me. "I…um…was wondering…..who are your friends?" I stammered and looked away, my face probably turning pink. The scarlet just realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry, guys." Erza motioned to the three other girls still sitting with her at the table. "These are my new friends, I met them during the pep rally at school." Erza motioned to the dark bluenette.

"This is Wendy Marvel, she's the youngest student at Fairy high. She's skipped at least 3 grades because of how smart she is." The girl, Wendy waved at us, Gray and Sting had pried themselves out of their girlfriends's grips while Erza talked about Wendy. She gestures to the short girl beside Wendy. "Levy McGarden, she runs the book club at school and is the most knowledgable on books." Levy smiled and waved at us as well, mostly to Gajeel who looked a bit curious about the short bluenette.

 _With love gone, for so long_

Erza finally points at the blonde who was blushing shyly. "Lucy Heartifilia, one of the biggest brainiacs at school and has received many rewards for her genius mind." Lucy gives a faint smile and waves at us. I return her wave and give a smile as well. Loke broke through my thoughts and addressed the girls. "Nice to meet you, ladies. My name's Loke Celestie. And I can't help but wonder whos' the most beautiful out of all of you.~"

The rest of us besides the three girls groaned. "He's also the biggest flirt in Magnolia. Don't listen to him, he's also an idiot. Name's Gray Fullbuster, Juvia's boyfriend." The three girls say hi and nice to meet you to him. Sting pushed passed Gray to introduce himself. "I'm Sting Eucliffe, Lisanna's boyfriend. You girls look very lovely today I might say." I almost choke on my groan.

Gajeel looked down at the short bluenette who waved at him before. "Name's Gajeel Redfox. Your Shrimp." He poke Levy's forehead slightly. This made Levy confused. "Ehhhh? My name's Levy! Not SHRIMP!" She gave him a dirty look which he gladly ignored. "Baka." Levy muttered in Gajeel's direction. "I AM NOT A BAKA!" He glared at her which she did equally back.

 _And this day's ending..._

I smiled down at the blonde and straightened out my scarf, embarrassment framing my face. "Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you, Luce." Lucy blushes and smiles at the nickname I gave her. I sit down next to her and we ended up in full blown conversation. I told her about when I was back in high school just last spring.

Mira came by the large table a while after the guys finally sat down and enjoyed some food. "Natsu, you guys ready?" Mira said, her apron wrinkled from her hard work. I looked at Gray, Gajeel and Loke. I nod my head towards the stage. "You fellas ready?" I had a ghost of a smile on my face.

They nod and got out of their seats. "Good luck, minna." Wendy cheered. Levy patted Gajeel on the arm. "I bet they'll do great! What do you think Lu-chan?" the bluenette looked at the blonde. "Yup!" she smiled up at me. "Ganbare, Natsu!" she raised her fist in the air and pumped it twice.

 _Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

"Arigato, Luce." I patted her hand as I stood up and followed the guys towards backstage. Juvia called out as they walk. "Ganbare, Gray-sama. Juvia will cheer for you!" Gray let out a loud laugh when they got backstage to set up even though "backstage" was even smaller than the stage itself.

Luckily Gajeel's drums were still set up and haven't been touched. Gajeel wipes some of the week long dust of the drum heads and the symbols. Loke put his piano on the stand that he left behind ages ago which also takes a long time to put together.

Gray tunes his guitar up which doesn't take long cause he tunes the damn thing almost everyday when he practices. I clear my throat and go over the words in my head. I've never written down lyrics to any of the songs I come up with. They come to me on their own.

 _Knowing that Faith is all I hold_

Mira announced us after 3 minutes of tuning up. "Please welcome, Deathbeat." The curtains pulled away from us as I put the microphone on the stand. I look around in the crowd and see the girls down in front with Sting. "Hey everyone, this is a song I wrote just recently. I never truly gave it a name, but I like to call it, Shattered." Loke begins to play as I start singing. Gajeel and Gray don't have the lights shining on them leaving them in the dark.

As I sing, I stare at Lucy. Since I saw her, my heart hasn't been so heavy. It feels lighter as if Sunlight poured down on me. I just met her… and I can already say that, she is the sunlight that cast away my shadows.

Soon it was Loke's piano solo which he did perfect. The sound echos in my veins as if my veins themselves are vibrating from the beautiful music. Gray plays his guitar as I began to sing

 _And I've lost who I am_

 _And I can't understand_

 _Why my heart is so broken_

 _Rejecting your love_

 _Without, love gone wrong_

 _Lifeless words carry on_

 _And I know, all I know_

 _Is that the ends beginning_

 _Who I am_

 _From the start_

 _Take me home to my heart_

 _Let me go and I will run_

 _I will not be Silent_

 _All this time spent in vain_

 _Wasted years, wasted gain_

 _All is lost, hope remains_

 _And this war's not over_

 _There's a light_

 _There's a sun_

 _Taking all the shattered ones_

 _To the place we belong_

 _And his love will conquer all_

 **(Gajeel starts to play the drums)**

 _And I've lost who I am_

 _And I can't understand_

 _Why my heart is so broken_

 _Rejecting your love_

 _Without, love gone wrong_

 _Lifeless words carry on_

 _And I know, all I know_

 _Is that the end's beginning_

 _Who I am_

 _From the start_

 _Take me home to my heart_

 _Let me go and I will run_

 _I will not be silent_

 _All this time, spent in vain_

 _Wasted years, wasted gain_

 _All is lost, hope remains_

 _And this war's not over_

 _There's a light_

 _There's a sun_

 _Taking all the shattered ones_

 _To the place we belong_

 _And his love will concquer all_

 _(And his love will conquer all…)_

 _Yesterday I died, Tomorrow's bleeding…_

The group of girls screamed and shouted with joy as did a lot of the patrents in the bar. Lucy clapped her hands the hardest and it had me star struck. "Nice job, Natsu!" Gray clapped his palm on my shoulder and it made me jump slightly.

"Thanks you guys." I stared at the blonde girl. She smiled up at me. I finally see the sunlight and it's beautiful. People were getting up and moving around a bit. I felt an impulse hit me as I grabbed the microphone. "Wait!" everyone looked at Natsu even Gray, Loke and Gajeel.

"I got another song!." Gray and the other guys gave me a weird look. I give them a just trust me look as everyone starts to sit back down. I don't know why but I can suddenly feel a song coming on me. "This song is by pure impulse. Lucy heartifilia, this song is for you." I waved to gray to start playing as the black haired male picked up his guitar and started to strum.

 _And if all the flowers, faded away_

 _And if all the storm clouds decided to stay…_

 _Then you would find me_

 _Each hour the same_

 _She is tomorrow_

 _And I am today_

 _Cause if right is leaving,_

 _I'd rather be wrong_

 _She is the sunlight_

 _And the sun is gone._

 _And if loving her is,_

 _Is heartache to me_

 _And if holding her means_

 _That I have to bleed_

 _Then I am the marytr_

 _Love is to blame_

 _She is the healing_

 _And I am the pain_

 _She lives in a daydream_

 _(lives in a daydream)_

 _Where I don't belong_

 _She is the sunlight_

 _And the sun is gone._

 _And it'll take this life of regret_

 _For my heart to learn to forget_

 _Tomorrow will be as it always has been_

 _And I will fall to her again…_

 _For I know I've come too close_

 _Cause if right is leaving,_

 _I'd rather be wrong._

 _Cause she is the sunrise_

 _And the sun is gone_

 _Cause she is the sunrise_

 _And the sun is gone…_

Lucy blushed madly after the song I wrote about her ended. I grinned sheepishly as I jumped off the stage the guys tagging along behind me. "Natsu!" The guys and Erza bumrush me and all hug me, even Gajeel. "Minna-you're crushing me!" I groaned even though I'm glad they're hugging me.

I notice Gray, Sting, and Erza have tears swimming in their eyes. But not of sadness but of joy. Lucy looked as confused as the other girls. "Why are you guys crying? D-did I do something?!" I gasped in surprise. Erza punched my arm playfully. "Your back… You're yourself again!" I looked confused more than ever. "What do you mean?" I asked again, this time Sting held up his phone. "Look at yourself man. Your smiling in the pictures." Sting strokes his finger 3 times and shows how my smile gradually grew. I thought I would never see a smile on my face.

I gasped louder. I looked towards Lucy. I blushed at how she was staring at me. She brought the sunlight into my heart and outlook on life. I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Luce! You saved me…" the blonde looked utterly shocked yet didn't understand what I was talking about.

"How did I do that?" she asked as I pull back to look at her. I had tears in my eyes and smile widely. "You brought the Sunlight back into my life." I kissed her passionately which shocked her even more but she didn't break away, but kissed me back as well.

"My family died in an accident 3 years ago. I was driving the car and a drunk driver got into our lane and made us crash. I had remained depressed ever since. You brought me back to how I was before." I told her after we broke the kiss.

"I did?" Lucy giggled. I hugged her close again. "Arigato, Luce!" I picked her up and spun her in a circle, all while my friends were cheering for the break through of my 3 year old depression.

After that day, Lucy and I were inseperable. My friends were glad I finally got through my sadness. Today they and Lucy were taking me to the graves, I haven't been to visit them since the funeral.

I got bouques for their graves and Lucy held my hand as Erza and Gray lead our group to their graves which already have fresh flowers. Their pictures were framed onto their graves. I read what was put on their graves

 _Igneel Dragneel_

 _Loving father and Uncle_

 _We will never forget your boastful personality_

 _Grandeeny Dragneel_

 _Loving Mother and Aunt_

 _We will never forget your loving nature_

I leaned down and put the flowers on both of their graves. Lucy squeezes my hand, Gray squeezes my shoulder as do the others. I give my best smile as the tears trinkle down my face.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. I've missed you guys. Deeply. Of course you know, if you've been watching over me. I've been a bad son, not visiting you guys like my pals have. I finally got out of blaming myself and being depressed. Lucy brought back the sun after 3 years of rain. I've finally smiled genuinely after meeting her. Please continue to watch over me… I love you both so much." I drop to my knees and cry as Lucy catches me and hugs me close as I cry. Gray pats my back and soon everyone's hugging me while I cry. They were right, I needed to come back and see their graves. Now, I know my past won't haunt me.


End file.
